


Quiet Speculation

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fruits Basket - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatsuharu contemplates his feelings for Yuki, and the factor of Kyo in the equation.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p><p>Male/male relationships.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Speculation

Quiet Speculation (Fruits Basket)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Hatsuharu half-listened as Momiji chattered to Yuki during their lunch hour at school. It was a nice day, so everyone was eating outside.

"Is something wrong, Yuki? You aren't listening to me."

Haru glanced over at Yuki as Momiji made his query. He noticed a faint tinge of pink in their pretty, grey-haired cousin's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Momiji. Go on," he said.

The other boy resumed his story, and Haru wondered what it was that had distracted Yuki. He saw the purple eyes turn slowly back to gaze across the campus to where Kyo sat eating with some classmates, exchanging easy banter with them. Hatsuharu saw the blush on Yuki's skin deepen.

For years now, Haru had made no secret of his feelings for Yuki, and had always hoped that one day, his cousin would respond to his attention favourably. Seeing him turn red while outright staring at their orange-haired Cat, he was getting an uneasy feeling. Maybe Yuki's attention was envy for the way Kyo seemed to relate to others -- something Haru knew their Rat had trouble with – or maybe it went deeper than that.

Maybe, just maybe, Kyo was his rival for Yuki's affection.

It would certainly be a surprise, considering the way Yuki soundly trounced Kyo whenever he attacked him. Still, a guy had to defend himself, and one thing had nothing to do with the other.

The question was that if Hatsuharu challenged Kyo over Yuki, who would win? Perhaps the idea of Yuki being attracted to him would make Kyo laugh.

Then why was he now looking back in their direction, straight at Yuki, and beginning to turn red himself?

Maybe it wasn't such a crazy idea for a Cat and Rat to fall in love. Well, okay, it was, but stranger things had happened. Hatsuharu cared enough about Yuki to let him go, but only to a worthy opponent.

"HARU!"

He looked quickly toward Momiji and Yuki, both of whom were gazing at him curiously now.

"You looked like you were a million miles away," Yuki remarked.

"No, I'll never be that far from you," he replied softly. Yuki looked puzzled, then opened his mouth to reply when Kyo suddenly dropped down between them.

"Hi Kyo, want some of my milk?" Momiji offered.

"Silly question," Yuki murmured, looking as if he were trying not to smile as Kyo took the carton and began downing the contents. Kyo glanced at him, but didn't make any snide comments. Haru realized that there hadn't been as many of those between the two lately.

Yes, he decided with a mental nod. He'd be watching this closely, and as long as Yuki was happy, he wouldn't think about interfering. After all, calm observation was what his White half did best. However, if Kyo hurt Yuki, he would turn into Black Haru and kick the Cat's ass. Simple enough.

\--

(Word challenge - Wondering)

(2005)

Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
